


hard to keep up when youre losing the race

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Dark, Dominant Louis, M/M, Mental Illness, Self Harm, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: Harrys confused, Louis doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where the fuck this story came from but im really loving it so ar. So right now it's in da nursing but I'll clear it up in upcoming chapters. Harrys obviously suffering from mental illness but we'll get more into that as the story progresses. Hope you're enjoying this, kudos and comment ♡

His spot is empty, instead a teddy bear sits. Harrys hurt, he really is. But he covers it. That's what grown ups do. When someone hurts them they pretend it doesn't hurt and eventually it will stop hurting. It isn't working for Harry. He misses his bestfriend, the one person who was suppose to never leave him. But he's with his girlfriend. "An ugly one at that," harry mutters hatefully. _Not as ugly as you_. The familiar voice rings out, his parents said hes sick, he can't pronounce what it's called but he knows its a bad sick. _Not as bad as your haircut._ "Will you shutup?!" Harry screams, tired of hearing the same negative voice everytime he thinks something. _Make me_. He groans outloud and claws at his wrist, he's discovered this temporary shuts up the voice. His parents always get mad and sometimes his mom cries when she sees the scratches but they don't understand. It's the only way to quiet them. "Harry?" His mom shouted down from where he was seated in the tree house. He grunted in response. "Louis is here!" She yelled up and went back in the house. Harry excitedly shot up. Louis is here. Louis is here. Louis is here. He runs full speed into his best friends arms, hugging him tightly, Louis chuckles lightly but hugs back just as tight. "Miss me?" He asks playfully, brushing hair out of Harrys forehead. Harry nods shyly and shoves his head back in his chest, inhaling contently. "Harry." The stern voice of his mother says from behind, "were you scratching again?" He shrugs and leads Louis up to his room, ignoring his mom's shouts. He jumped on the bed and smiled brightly at Louis. Louis looked amazing today. His hair was styled the way Harry loved and his eyes were so bright. Brighter than the sun. Louis kisses him on the lips and Harry shies away, he always forgets how to kiss and gets shy. But Louis is patient. "Like this love," Louis instructs, leaning in to kiss him again. He slowly parted his lips and Harry did the same. He than squealed as he remembered how and excitedly slid his tongue into louis's mouth. Moving to straddle Louis's waist. He slowly grinded down on him, enjoying the feel of Louis's hard length against his bottom. Harry giggled and Louis pulled away breathlessly, his lips a swollen mess and his eyes slightly dark, "what you giggling about, sweetheart?" Harry giggled again, "this is so naughty, isn't it? I'm such a bad boy." Louis frowned, moving Harrys hand away from his wrist that he didn't even know he was scratching, "you aren't a bad boy, baby. You're seventeen. You're allowed to do this, I'm your boyfriend. We're allowed to do this." Louis pressed his forehead against Harry's, "okay?" "Okay." Harry agreed and flipped them over, giggling once again as he grinded his hard length into Louis's. Louis couldn't help the moan that bubbled out. "Fuck you're so cute." He said roughly, cupping Harrys bum. "But so so hot." Harry leaned down to kiss Louis as he continued to grind a bit harder, getting more choppy as he neared his climax. "Louis." He gasped, "I feel tingly." Louis began to thrust upwards, "fuck me too babe. Cone baby, come for me." Louis pressed his hand to Harrys mouth as he came, knowing how Harry usually screamed. _You look gross when you come_. Harry's eyes shot open from their bliss, he looked up att Louis from where his hand was lying on his chest. "Lou." He asked hesitantly, Louis opened his eyes and let out a small sound. Both boys seemed to be particularly tired from their orgasm. "Do I look ugly when I come?" Harry asked shyly, nails already digging crescent marks into his wrists. Louis's face immediately hardened, "of course not babe. You look gorgeous when you come, why would you think a silly thing like that?" Harry blushed slightly at the complement buy otherwise didn't believe him. "Andrew. But don't get mad at him, he was just being honest." "No he's lying babe, he says things like that on purpose to hurt you." Louis said sharply, the topic of "andrew" always pissed him off. Instead of responding, harry sighed dreamily, "you're so pretty Louis." Louis rolled his eyes teasingly, he loved how random Harry was. Harry gasped as suddenly he was on his back and Louis was on top of him, his one hand grasping both of Harrys wrist. He chose in that moment to ignore the new marks adorning his lovers skin. "And you're absolutely beautiful, my love. From your hair," he ruffled Harrys hair, "to your stunning eyes and kissable lips." He kissed all around Harrys face, ending with a hard kiss to his lips. Louis than let go of Harrys wrists to let his hands slide up and down Harrys soft hips. Harry squirmed slightly but otherwise tried not to laugh. "Your sexy hips and your delicious ass," he squeezed Harrys ass gently which causes him to squeal and swat at louis's chest. "You're nearly perfect my baby, nearly perfect." Harrys face paled, nearly perfect. How he wish it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, check out my other fics! Kudos and comment ♡


End file.
